To Be Something
by xXBlueCascadesXx
Summary: Warning: Self Harm. Ginny is a girl with a family who doesn't appreciate her and Draco is a poor abused soul. What happens when she wants out and he can help her?


Summary: What happens when a talented girl, put down her whole life, is given a chance to get away and make it big? What happens when it's your family's worst enemy's son that helps you do it? What happens when you're both troubled souls subconsciously reaching out for help? How does your family react when they see who you really are on the inside? Warning: Self harm

A/N this is my first fic. I'm just giving it a try. I'm not much of a writer but I'd like to hear your thoughts on how I can fix up the story. Thankyou! huggles

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to say that I owned the wonderful world of Harry Potter…I can't...bummer.

To Be Something

Once upon a time in a land far far away, there was a girl, who had a little curl, in the middle of her fore head. And when she was good she was very very good but when she was bad she was horrid. And one day she was sitting on a stool in her kitchen with her mother baking some cakes for a big family party they were having that night.

Her mother's name was Molly. Molly was very frustrated because the girl refused to help her. The girl thought that it wasn't her job to cook, just eat. Molly was talking to her very badly, saying that she needed to work and she wouldn't get anywhere in life. She would never find a husband that wanted her and she would never become the perfect housewife.

The girl did not want to grow up and become a perfect housewife. She wanted to go out and explore and travel the world. She wanted to become a musician and sing and preform at big concerts and be worshiped. The girl had big ambitions but Molly would have nothing of it. She shoved it aside and told the little girl not to be silly.

The girl had had enough of being treated like her dreams didn't matter. She turned to her mother and told her that one day she will be big, one day everybody would love her and there was nothing that Molly could do. The girl went to her room and slammed the door. She stayed in her room for the rest of the day and when her family came over they went outside and had a fabulous time. They laughed at her dreams and ate all the food.

The girl was sad and as she listened to her brothers and her parents laugh at her knowing that she would hear. She became angry. She got sooooo angry that her insides started burning. She got up off her bed and walked over to her mirror. As she looked in her mirror and saw herself. A little girl with freckles all over her nose, limp red hair that was thick in some places and thin in others, and thin red lips that were all cracked. She looked into two lost little brown eyes and said to herself. I hate you. Her life had been filled with, 'You will never be as good as your brothers,' and, 'You aren't good for anything except a housewife and you will fail at that too'. She had been put down all her life. She had no friends. She would be going off to Hogwarts next week and nobody would like her. The burning inside became so painful. It was all the pain and hurt she had ever felt in the shape of fire in her heart.

She got out her shaver and pulled off the blade. She took the little blade and put it against her skin. Not hard, just a small little stroke that caused no pain but produced a line of blood. The blade was cold against the sweet warm blood. The girl felt a little bit of relief from some of the pain but then the girl heard another guffaw from the yard. The anger and pain speared throughout her again. She pressed the blade once again on her skin. This time harder.

The relief was welcome. It took away some of the hurt and pain caused by her family. The blood started welling up, spilling over the side of her arm. She knew this was wrong, but she thought…How can something that feels so right be so wrong?

Slowly the girl sank to the floor and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing down how she felt. When she had written that last line she started crying. She cried and she cried and she cried. She sprawled herself on the floor and bawled her eyes out.

After she had relaxed a bit she sat up and started humming to feel better. Singing always helped make her feel better. She looked down at where the piece of parchment had fallen and picked it up. She softly started singing the haunting words on that piece of parchment with the tune she had just made up. It was a sad and desperate haunting melody.

She looked up at her window and faintly heard the conversations going on outside. As she sat there she promised herself something. She promised that she would show them. She promised herself that she would never be a simple housewife. She vowed that as soon as she could, she would be away and she would no longer be Ginny Weasley.

She stayed in her room the whole next day. She couldn't bare to face her family after what she had done. People had come to her room and knocked on the door but Ginny would just yell at them to go away. They figured that she had PMS and was agitated.

Just before dinner Molly came to the door and asked Ginny what was wrong. "Ginny sweetheart, is there something you want to talk about? Have you er…become a woman?"

All she heard from the room was an embarrassed sigh. The door flung open and there stood Ginny in a defensive stance with her hands on her hips. "As if you've ever cared before MOTHER." Molly was startled at the venom in her daughter's voice. "For your information MOTHER I got my period and, as you put it…became a women, 6 MONTHS AGO!" She slammed the door and went over to her bed and started hitting her pillow.

Molly tried to open the door to go after her to give her a smack on the rump for yelling at her but when she touched the door handle she got such an electric shock her long orange hair stood on end.

Inside the room Ginny heard her mother yelp and she grinned.

Fred and George were Ginny's favourite brothers. They had their own dreams that the family didn't approve of. They supported Ginny and Ginny supported them…well as much as an 11 year old can support two 14 year old tricksters. They confided in each other and the twins promised that they would do all they could to help Ginny be what she wanted to be. They even offered to be her managers.

They being the only ones she trusted were sent to get her to come out from her room for the annual trip to Diagon Alley. Ginny was dreading going to Hogwarts. She knew she would be unpopular and she didn't think she could take much ridicule. She was already the laughing stock of not only her family but also the whole wizarding world for being a Weasley. Not for the first time did she wish she was somebody else.

After flooing to Diagon alley Fred and George wandered off to the Quidditch shop. She longed to go with them but was pulled sharply but the arm that she had so lovingly cut the other night by her mother. Her mother had seen Harry Potter. Honestly, Ginny thought her mother loved Harry more than her. She wouldn't be surprised.

Ginny winced as she felt the cut open up again from her mother's careless rough handling.

She watched in disgust as Molly kissed Harry and mother over him. Once she was sure he was fine they started walking off towards Flourish and Botts, completely ignoring Ginny.

Ginny had to find a place to fix the bandages on her arm because blood was starting so seep through. 'Damn you mother. I hate you" She saw an alley and quickly ducked in.

She snuck behind a dumpster as not to be seen from the main street. As she was fixing up her arm she heard two pops that indicated that some people had apparated into the alley behind her. From where she was positioned if they came any closer they could see her and everything she was doing with her arm. 'Oh no!' thought Ginny, 'I'm going to be found.' In her head she was picturing somebody like Perkins, her father's co-worker finding her and then hauling over to her dad and showing him.

Her mind was thinking of many horrible scenarios as one set of footsteps zoomed right passed her, not even seeing her. Slower steps followed and then the fast person began to speak. "Fasten up boy!" The voice was sharp and cold. Ginny knew at once that it was Lucius Malfoy. Her fear doubled. He was a known follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and he hated any and all Weasley's. If he found her she wouldn't be hauled in front of her father. She would be killed.

The following steps hurried up a bit but then suddenly stopped. Ginny looked up afraid at what she would see. There was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen in her life right there. Staring at her and her arm. "Why have you stopped for you foolish little boy!" came a bark from Lucius.

"Fa…" the boy began but was interrupted by Lucius.

"Get here now boy or I promise you'll pay for it when we get home," threatened Lucius.

"But Father, I've fou…"

"Another wretched tabby cat? I'll make you get rid of it like last time. That's it, when we get home your getting beaten like you've never been beaten before. I've come to the end of my vast patience." Snarled a very angry Lucius.

Ginny saw the young Malfoy roll his eyes a bit but she could see the fear in them. Then his eyes narrowed and he stared at Ginny in complete hate and promise of repayment. He muttered, "Yes Father," and hurried off after him.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief at not being dead. She knew that boy went to Hogwarts and now even more than before did she dreaded going.

She quickly fixed up her arm and made the bandage right again. She then quickly went to Flourish and Blotts and noticed a big crowd. Up at the front was a very red Harry. Inside Ginny laughed at him being so embarrassed.

Ginny went and stood next to Molly. Molly still being angry at Ginny frowned at her. Ginny wondered if Molly had even wondered where she had been.

Molly swealed as Harry hurried up to where most of the Weasley family was waiting. Harry chose to stand next to Ginny and handed her a pile of brand new books. She stared at him in wonder. Did he just give me those books? For free. Bonus!

From behind them she heard a voice she recognised say, "Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" She turned around and saw the boy from the alley. "Famous Harry Potter, Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." He continued. He sneered and looked at Ginny. He looked her up and down and seemed to approve.

Ginny felt outraged. How dare this boy look at her so! "Oh do shut up!" she found her self saying to his face. "He obviously didn't want that!"

Malfoy raised his eyebrow and said "Oooh Potter has himself a girlfriend."

The rest of the Weasley family shared knowing smiles. Ginny felt sick. They all thought that she had a thing for Harry! How preposterous! She looked into his eyes. He did have beautiful eyes…NO! He was ugly. He has glasses and disgusting, messy and dirty hair.

Ginny decided it was time to escape from the shop. Picking up her second hand cauldron that her mother had bought her from a 2 galleon shop and her brand new books she left the shop and went shopping on her own.

Later she heard there had been a fist fight between her father and Lucius. She was so pissed she hadn't stayed to watch that. She could have sold tickets.

The Beginning

A/N YAY! I'm done please please please review…take pity on me! My first chapter, of my first story and your not going to review? I need HELP! I mean…I need you to tell what's working and not working. But I must beg you gets down on hands and knees please don't flame. I don't think I could handle it. I expect criticism but it really would hurt to see somebody say something so hurtful. It also may be a while before I update if you don't review. I mean, if I see great reviews I'll get all happy and therefore in the mood to write! Love you all!

xXBlueCascadesXx


End file.
